Lois Lane
"QUOTE" Personality Lois Lane is a spunky, tenacious and courageous young woman whose sarcasm belies a surprisingly sweet and compassionate side of her. Spurred on by her insatiable curiosity, she has quickly become involved in the many strange mysteries in Smallville. Lois Lane is a tenacious and courageous young woman whose insatiable curiosity and appetite for answers often leads her into trouble. Owing to her life as a military brat, Lois has seen a surprising amount of the world for someone her age and owing to her many experiences, she has become somewhat jaded and cynical. In spite of this cynisism, Lois is compassionate and she truly possesses a hero's heart. Having been bullied as a child, she is often protective of the misfits and outcasts of whom she tends to naturally get along with. Possessing a lot of bravery, she doesn't hesitate to stand up to any bully, no matter their size or power. Trained in hand to hand combat, Lois doesn't shy away from violence and although she would be quick to say that violence isn't always the solution, she also understands that there is a time and place for it. In spite of this tough as nails exterior, Lois possesses a surprisingly big, bleeding heart and she is also something of a romantic. Though she had stopped believing in heroes about the same time that she had stopped believing in fairy tales, this has slowly begun to change after meeting the mysterious blur, revealed recently to actually be Clark Kent. As Lois has begun to witness Clark's acts of true altruism, bravery and selflessness, her cynical view of the world is slowly beginning to change. Lois Lane is as courageous as she is oftentimes reckless. Though intelligent and streetwise, Lois' thirst for answers and fearless nature often take priority over matters such as her own personal safety, much to the chagrin of those who know her. When faced with a mystery, Lois will work tirelessly at finding answers; never ceasing or waivering in her search, no matter how difficult or impossible the puzzle may seem. In fact, strangely, the more impossible the mystery, the more driven Lois becomes. The danger of this is that Lois will often lose perspective when faced with a query, even going so far as to endanger herself for the opportunity to gain information. To Lois, however, who craves the thrill of a good mystery almost above all else, the ends more than justify the means. Of course, Lois isn't just brave in her quest for answers and whenever there is danger, one can always be sure that Lois will be running into it instead of away from it. Courage aside, Lois is also notorious for her big, bleeding heart which is oftentimes just as prone at getting her into trouble. Though she is friendly with most people, she seems to have a soft spot for misfits, loners and outcasts whom she is quick to jump to the defense of at the drop of a hat. Though some might mistake her attention for pity, Lois-in truth-usually finds that she just relates more to fringe groups. Though charismatic, Lois has never really felt apart of the "in" crowd owing to the fact that she spent most of her life primarily drifting from one school to another. Having also faced her fair share of bullying, Lois is defensive of those being wrongly treated; often reacting with hostility and anger. She is also defensive of those being exploited, especially by people in positions of power; a sight she became all too familiar with through her many travels. Though the cynicism Lois gained from these experienced has leant to her somewhat sarcastic demeanor, this is only skin deep. At heart, Lois is as compassionate as she is romantic and there isn't anything she wouldnt' do for the people she loved. In all, Lois Lane is a spunky, courageous, oftentimes sarcastic young woman. Though cynical about the world she lives in, she is beginning to find something to believe in again shortly after meeting an extraordinary young man who has been fighting, slowly to make Smallville a better place. History Early Childhood Lois Lane was born to Colonel Sam Lane and his wife Elle Lane in Honolulu, Hawaii on August 17th, 1992. From a young age, Lois proved herself curious and inquisitive with an insatiable thirst to learn about the world. She especially enjoyed looking through the pictures in her Father's old encylopedias, working hard to pronounce the words of insects, animals and strange places. The daughter of a Colonel who moved bases often, Lois was no stranger to travel, taking her first plane ride when she was only eight weeks old. When Lois was two years old, her parents seperated owing to Elle's growing resentment towards Sam Lane's job. The courts ruled in favor of Colonel Lane, giving the officer full custody of his toddler daughter. Though Lois' Mother was promised Holidays, Lois only ever saw her Mother once after this point. Six months following the divorce, Elle Lane had remarried and what few notes and birthday cards Lois received became random at best. Military Brat Over the next several years, Lois travelled around the world with her Father; never stopping in any one place for longer than six months. Although she saw extraordinary sights on her many travels, Lois also came to understand from an early age the inherent darkness present in the world. By the time she was twelve, she had seen the decimated ruins of countless villages and the horrifying aftermath of war. An idealist at heart, Lois tried what she could to help; putting together care packages for affected families and even going so far as to donate her own clothes, jewelry, books and toys. It wouldn't be till later that Lois realized that the majority of her and other care packages were pilferred through or mysteriously "lost" before they ever reached their destinations. It was the first of many harsh lessons Lois would learn about the world she lived in. School's In Another downfall to Lois' constant travels was the fact that although she had met more people in a few short years than many met in a lifetime, she was surprisingly friendless. However desperately Lois tried to make friends, she and her Father were always shipped out before her status as "new girl" had really even worn off. This began to change, however, when she and her Father settled in a base in Buffallo, New York when she was thirteen. Shortly after being enrolled in the local Middle School, Lois found herself quickly accepted into the folds of a group of popular girls who invited her to sit with them at lunch time. Specifically, she had caught the attention of the school's Queen Bee, one Holly Sommers. Things were going well for awhile, at least until it got back to Holly that her crush had plans of asking Lois to the Spring Dance. Jealous and bitter, Holly began a campaign of spreading vicious rumors about Lois throughout the school in an effort to strip of her popularity. Though initially confused by this onslaught, Lois attempted to peacefully retreat from the group after finding out that she had sparked the Queen Bee's ire. Unfortunately, as she was soon to discover, this was only the start of Holly's torments as she raided her locker, vandalzied her possessions and even went so far as to write her phone number on the stall of a bathroom at school, with the promise of free sexual favors. Things came to a head when Holly convinced her friends to flush Lois' clothes down the toilet while she was showering after Gym, forcing a tearful Lois to call her Father for new clothes. Though she had been reluctant to tell her Father anything of the bullying, her Father forced the truth from her which, surprisingly, resulted in the school board's own disciplinary hearing. Shortly after this, Lois and her Father packed up their things and they never returned to Buffallo, New York. Her Father increased their lessons in combat hand to hand, which was good considering that Lois would be jumped in the following year by a gang in New Jersey a few miles south of Gotham. Though Lois pretended to be unnaffected by everything that had happened over the past few months, she became somewhat distant and even apathetic towards her peers after this point. This was, of course, Lois' way of shielding herself from being further hurt. She had seen the cruelty that even people her own age were capable of and she didn't plan to be the victim ever again. A House? A Home? Some two years after the New York incident, Lois and her Father moved to a small house just off a base in Forth Worth, Texas. Though Lois was reluctant to settle into the small town, she found herself slowly beginning to unpack as the months stretched by. Though Lois had long ago learned the futility of unpacking all of her bags only to pack them up again many years ago, she found herself doing so nonetheless as she began to make friends; even going so far as to join the school's newspaper as Lead (and only) Photographer. She had done so, of course, on the behest of the handsome, good natured, albeit admittedly somewhat dim Gary Spader who was the newspaper's only lead writer. After defending her from the school's own Queen Bee, Diane after she made a snarky comment about Lois' clothes, the two hit it off and it wasn't long before Lois even found herself agreeing to a date, which quickly turned into another and another. Over the next three months, Lois continued her life in Forth Worth and had even begun to hope that she might ride out the rest of her high school career. That was until her Dad got the call, of course, summoning him to Osaka, Japan of all places. Though Lois' new friends promised to stay in touch, it wasn't two months before Lois stopped hearing from them altogether; save for some three months later when Gary left her a facebook message letting her know that he had started dating Diane and that she didn't think it was a good idea if the two stayed in touch. Bitter, Lois agreed to Gary's terms and did her best to forget about her life in Forth Worth and how strangely nice it had been to have a home. On The Road Again Lois continued to travel the world and, as she was old enough, even began volunteering where she could, though opportunities were usually pretty limmited. After witnessing car bombings, prostitution, slavery and destitution, Lois tenuous faith in humanity continued to crumble. She had no idea, of course, how much she would come to believe in people again, specifically after meeting a strange young man in Smallville, Kansas, of all places, whose mysterious origins might have nothing to do with this planet at all. Notable Accomplishments -Moved over thirty three times in seventeen years -Moved to Smallville, Kansas -Met Lex Luthor -Met Clark Kent -Fought Project Blockbuster -Met Andrew Bennett -Witnessed the opening of a Spirit Portal Notable Victories A bullet-point list of notable victories goes here. Relationships with Others 'Clark Kent ' Lois shares a uniquely passionate relationship with the shy, but courageous Clark Kent whom she met shortly after moving to Smallville. From the moment Lois first met Clark, she knew that there was something different about him, but it wasn't until she discovered his true identity as The Blur and her hero that Lois came to understand the extent to which Clark was literally unlike anyone she had ever met before. Having seen the darker side of the world through her extensive travelling, Lois would be quick to admit that she's something of a cynic, but the selfless, altruistic hero who used his powers to rescue her and twenty six other citizens of Smallville inspired a hope in Lois that she never thought she'd feel. While other people would've used Clark's extraordianry gifts to their own ends, Clark used his to help others; even going so far as to hold back his abilities in an effort to not hurt the bully that has been tormenting him for years. Lois never really believed in heroes before, at least until she met Clark and now that he's swept her off her feet, Lois is starting to believe in other things, too; like true love, fate, destiny. Kissing Clark isn't just special to Lois; it's magical and when he holds her, she feels more exhilerated and alive than she's ever felt before and it's not just that he's often leaping extraordinary bounds when he's doing so. It's his heart; his big, pure, selfless and idealistic heart. Lois wasn't lying when she said that she had never met anyone like Clark before, but it wasn't just his abilities she was talking about. It's just who Clark is and Lois knows that she coudl walk the whole world over again and she'd never find another him. Truth be told, Lois loves Clark; really and truly and it's a love more powerful, real and magical than anything she's ever felt before. 'Sam Lane ' Lois shares an interesting relationship with her Father, Colonel Lane who has single handedly raised her from the time she was two. Though most Colonel's wouldn't have taken on the task of rearing a baby while simulentaneously commanding troops and strategizing battle plans, Lois' Father did just that. From a young age, Sam Lane was always something of a hero to Lois. While her Mother fell off the face of the Earth and forgot that she existed, her Father always cared for her; never forgetting a birthday or holiday. As they travelled the world together, Sam Lane also became Lois' only constant and Lois holds a very special place in her heart for her Father owing to this. No matter what changed around her, she always had her Father. Though Lois gradually realized the extent to which her Father couldn't and didn't share his "other" life with her, she has always-till this point-accepted this as just another facet of their relationship. No matter how many secrets he kept from her, he never lied to her and for Lois-who values honesty almost as much as she values bravery and heroism, this was always important. Now that Lois recognizes the extent to which her Father has lied about their trek into Smallville, Kansas, a painful wedge has been driven into their relationship as Lois has been attempting to divine the reason that her Father would lie to her. As Sam has remained strangely tight lipped on this point, it's clear that Lois may have to find the answers on her own. 'Lex Luthor ' From the moment Lois first met the sarcastic, brilliant misfit with a knack for inventions, she knew that she had met someone special. Like Lois, Lex seemed strangely indifferent towards fitting into Smallville High and this, when coupled with his kindness and intelligence quickly worked in earning Lois' respect and even her friendship. All the same, it wasn't until the two survived The Blockbuster incident that Lois came to recgonzie the extent of common ground which she and Lex shared and as the two hunted down leads on the mysterious Blur together, Lois' respect for Lex only grew by the day. As it stands, Lex is one of the few people in Smallville Lois wouldn't hesitate to call her friend and although there aren't many that Lois trusts, she does genuinely trust Lex. 'Pete Ross ' Though Lois doesn't know Pete Ross as well as she has come to know some of the other Smallvillians, she does genuinely care about him. Shortly after arriving in Smallville, Pete Ross was actually one of the first to make her feel welcome and to comfort her about her new life in Smallville. It was even with Pete, in fact, that Lois made a pact that the two would somehow escape the confining grip of Smallville, Kansas. Though Lois doesn't share in many of Pete's interests, like manga, she thinks Pete's very kind and she respects him a great deal for that. 'Lana Lang ' Though initially largely indifferent to the popular, red haired girl who issued her a cryptic warning concerning Clark Kent, Lois has slowly come to begrudge Lana of everything that she's done to Clark. When Clark was at his most vulnerable and frightened, she views Lana as having-in one fell swoop-hurt and betrayed Clark while also instilling in him an incredible sense of self loathing and doubt. Owing to this, Lois blames Lana to a great extent for the pain and loneliness Clark has endured over the years and though this grounds enough for Lois to teach Lana a thing or two about the people she should really be afraid of, she's reluctantly held back for Clark's sake. However much Lana might've hurt him, she knows how much she meant to Clark at one point and out of respect for this, she's done her best to keep her distance. Powers and Abilities '-Archaic Weapons: '''Owing to her Father's fascination with ancient weaponry, Lois has been trained in the usage of various archaic weapons including swords, spears and the bow and arrow. '-Combat Martial Arts': Lois has been trained by her Father in Combat Martial Arts and can more than hold her own in a fight. '-Escape Artist: Lois has been trained in how to escape from most handcuffs and bonds. '-Firearms: '''Lois is skilled in the use of firearms. '-Investigate: 'An insightful person with a natural knack for detective work, Lois is a skilled investigator who knows what to look for at a crime scene. '-Writing: 'Having kept up a blog for the better part of three years, Lois is a skilled writer who employs a lot of wit in her writing. '-Photography: 'Lois is a skilled photographer, having taken pictures for her own personal use for the better part of ten years. '-Pilot: 'Lois knows how to pilot a plane, having been trained in piloting since she was thirteen. '-Research: 'Lois is a skilled researcher who is able to craftfully sift through information in order to find what she wants. Paraphernelia '-Laptop: Lois owns a laptop which is capable in aiding in her in many research endeavors. '-Gameboy:' Lois also owns a Nintendo 3DS which has aided her to a great extent in staving off the boredom of the road. Equipment '-Nunchucks: '''Lois owns a pair of nunchucks whichs he has been trained in the use of. They were a gift from her Father on her fourteenth birthday. '-Throwing Knives': Lois owns a set of htrowing knives which she is also skilled in the use of. These were a more recent gift and Lois enjoys them to a great extent. Weaknesses '--Aracnophobia: 'Lois possesses a panic-inducing fear of spiders following an incident in Thailand. '--Reckless: 'Lois is brave, often to the point of recklessness, and she will not hesitate to put herself in the way of physical harm if she feels the potential benefits outweight the risks. '--Stubborn: '''Lois is firecely stubborn and can be somewhat difficult to negotiate with at times. When she feels she's right, there's nothing on heaven or earth that could convince her otherwise. Notes -Faceclaim is Candice Accola -Second player character in the DC Universe Trivia --Favorite color is blue. --Enjoys an ecclectic array of music, ranging from Pink Floyd, Echo & The Bunnymen, David Bowie, Lady Gaga to Kate Nash and Katy Perry. Enjoys most genres except for Country. --Favorite movie is a tie between The Great Muppet Caper and The Princess Bride. --Favorite shows are Sherlock, Dr. Who, Star Trek and Scooby Doo. --First crush was on Captain Kirk from Star Trek --Favorite food is peanut butter. Least favorite food is lima beans. --Loves photography and keeps an active Instagram account. Also keeps a blog on her various strange findings in her travels called "The Wall of Weird". Category:PC Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-Prime Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Lane Family Category:Smallville High School